Farore's Courage
by Mystic Feather
Summary: Two bits of courage, two Hylians, and great responsibilites. Can Link and Farore save Hyrule from Ganondorf before it's too late? Better summary inside, and I'm not sure this has been done before. If you read, please review.


**Chapter 1: Two Lives**

**A/N and Summary: Farore lives with her sisters in the upper portion of the castle town near Hyrule Castle. Farore is different, though. She loves nature and hunting and riding horses. When Ganondorf attacks the town and kidnaps the Princess and her husband, young Farore is mortally wounded and she flees to the Lost Woods, only to wake up three days later in the Forest Temple. The young man who saves her may just change her life. Tied with destiny, can the two save Hyrule before it's too late?**

**Don't say anything… I suck at summaries. But the story itself is pretty good, I think.**

**Please review at the end!**

**Update: There is supposed to be a page breaker after Farore's father says "Precisely!" when Link's P.O.V comes in and after she puts her shirt on… but I don't know how to do them. WAHHH! If you know, please tell me. If it seems confusing at all, there is probably supposed to be one there.**

…

I hiked my skirts and ran through the elaborate halls of our mansion, breathing hard and stumbling every few steps. High heels weren't really the best shoes to be running in. Servants were jumping out of the way frantically as I darted past.

"Farore!" My mom called behind me, the disdain completely obvious in her voice. I grinned and continued running. "Stop!"

Heh, not a chance. My dad wanted to take me hunting, and I wasn't about to pass it up for anything - especially not lessons. Bleh…

My father had always been a bit of a free spirit, and I took after him in many ways. He'd taught me how to use a sword like a master, how to shoot arrows with uncanny aim, and how to take care of myself in the wild.

Well, living in a mansion filled with servants, you'd think I be a spoiled twat with a knack for large words and gossip about the latest feat in the castle with the Princess and her husband. If you ask me, all of it was utterly pointless. Why talk about someone else's life when you have your own to worry about? Why use big words when small would suffice, even in the most dire of situations? Why let the men have all the fun in the woods and during wars when women sit back like rocks and do nothing? Where is the enjoyment in that?

Can _you_ tell me?

As I ran through the large house towards my room, I quickly decided I couldn't wait to feel the rush of the chase and the wind through my long brown hair as my horse gained speed. I couldn't wait to smell the grass, to feel the sun on my face, to jump into the icy water of the Sacred Spring and laugh about the cold as though it were the funniest thing in the world.

My thoughts drifted, and I let my feet take me where they were supposed to.

Suddenly, I hit the floor with a thud and a loud "Ouch!" that escaped my mouth. My knee was aching, as I'd hit it on the way down.

"Miss? Are you alright?" A nearby maid asked as she ran up. I sat up slowly and shook clear some dizziness.

"Ouch…ugh…" I muttered, feeling my now aching leg with my nimble fingers for blood... none there. The maid knelt next to me.

"Miss, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…" I said. I looked around for what could possibly have tripped me up.

"Are you sure? I can call the nurse-" I smiled and stood up.

"I'm fine, but thanks for your concern." The maid looked at me skeptically and gazed at my dress.

"Oh hon'. Your mother isn't going to be very happy." I looked down at my green gown and sighed. There was a large tear near the hem.

"Another one…" I sighed again and dropped the shimmering green fabric. "I must have dropped some of it while I was running." The maid sighed inwardly and stood.

"You know, you're just like your father." She said, taking my hand in hers. I smiled. "When you get to your room and change, bring this out to me and I'll mend it while you're gone."

"Thank you, Izzy." I said. _Maybe now mom won't be so angry. _I thought.

I watched the maid walk away, her shoes clacking with each step on the marble floor and her apron swishing from side to side. Izzy had been one of my best friends in this lonely place for as long as I could remember. I almost felt sorry for her. She was about my age, and yet she was a servant.

"Farore?" A quiet voice called. I looked around at the sound of the voice and caught the swish of blue hair as someone walked around the corner of the hall where I'd previously come from. "I heard a crash. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Nayru." I replied, quickly running my hand over my skirts in an attempt to cover up the rip. Nayru sighed.

"Again?"

"… yes…"

"And I suppose dad requested that you go with him?"

"And yes. But you know me! I love hunting, and the outdoors! I wanted to hurry." I paused a moment. "And the feel of the dirt in my toes. _Never_ forget the dirt." Nayru made a face.

"Sounds… pleasant…" she tried. I rolled my eyes. Besides my dad, I was the only person in the house that loved nature more than anything else. That's one thing mom hated about me.

"Well, I have my likes and you have yours." I said flatly. Nayru sighed again, something most people around here did a lot, and flicked a stray strand of blue hair from her face.

"I suppose. Well, if you're alright I'd better get back to practicing. That harp won't play itself." Before I could say anything she whipped around and walked away, her hips swinging in an I'm-Better-Than-You sort of way. I shrugged and began walking the opposite direction, suddenly anxious to get this stupid dress off and put my hunting garb on.

If there was anything I hated more than this mansion it was anything even remotely girly or sparkly in any way. At my mom's request I wear dresses and make-up to meetings, luncheons, and visits to the palace, but after that it was back to hunting gear and comfy pants.

Sometimes I think if even for a split second, that my mom is right. _"Ladies enjoy elegant pursuits." _She'll say. _"Why can't you be more like your sisters?"_ I'd scoff at the snide comments and return to my usual self. On the rare occasions I try wearing a dress or make-up, I always end up thinking _This… this just isn't me._

I made my way to my room, slower now that my excitement had waned a bit. Very soon, I came upon a wooden door that wasn't unlike those you see in the lower portion of the Castle Town. At my request, my room was to look more like a commoner's house than one of a lady born into an awfully rich family.

It even smelled rustic. The floor was wooden and the bed was small with a few blankets. Flowers of all types, shapes, and sizes grew in pots in various places. The walls, thanks to my sister Din, with her powers and such, made it so my room resembled a sky, changing with the day and shimmering with the night.

Another good thing is you could tell the time by looking at the sun or moon's position in my room. It was currently about 4:00 p.m.

"I need to hurry…" I mumbled, taking long strides across the small room to an even smaller closet. Residing in it were two dresses, identical to the one I was wearing but of different shades of green, and a shirt with matching pants and shawl for hunting and other outdoor activities. I grabbed it and set it on the bed.

In a quick movement, I jerked the green dress over my head and tossed it aside for the moment, reaching down to grab the shirt I'd laid out previously a few moments ago.

Yeah… it's still green.

I tugged it over my head, the fabric making my hair stand up slightly, crackling with electricity. Then pants, boots, and I wrapped the shawl around my waist. I don't know why I even take it… I never really use it…

"Time to find dad…" I said as I slipped a knot in the forest green fabric.

"Alright Farore. I'm packed. You ready?"

"What kind of a question IS that?" I cried happily, taking a small pack I'd put together a few moments ago and tying it to the saddle of my horse, Epona. She is a young chestnut mare with a cream colored mane and white 'socks' as I liked to call the fur around her hooves. Dad laughed and sighed.

"Alright, alright. Just asking. I really should know better, though." He said with a sigh. I smirked at him and punched his arm, causing him to stumble a few feet forward from the force of it.

"Yeah." He grunted and mounted his horse, a black mare with snow white mane he liked to call Moonlight. I mimicked him and gazed around. "Are mom and my sisters gonna come out?"

"No. They are at lessons, which you managed to evade somehow. Your mom wouldn't come, so I said bye for ya'."

"Oh… okay then. Thanks." I muttered, stroking Epona's cheek softly. She whinnied and nodded happily.

"Oh, and seeing as you don't have your bow with you, I brought mine." He said. I stiffened. How, by the goddesses, could I forget the most important part of my hunting experience? That's not like me.

At. All.

"Damn…" I muttered under my breath. "So I can use yours then?" I asked, almost desperately. He nodded. "Thanks."

He turned Moonlight towards the gate that led out to Hyrule Field and sighed. I knew that sigh. It was different than those in the house. It was more of a calm, relaxed, peaceful, or content sigh. Not one of disdain or disgust, as most rich people tend to do a lot, as mentioned before. I joined him, and almost as one we spurred our horses into a gallop. Epona whinnied happily and sped up, the town getting farther and farther away.

"Catch me if you can!" I called, about five lengths ahead.

"Is that a challenge?" he shouted back. I looked over my shoulder and smirked almost evilly.

"You bet it is! Unless you can't take the speed, that is!"

"Eat those words!" He cried playfully. Moonlight sped up, and for a moment I was worried. He caught up in a heartbeat and matched Epona's gait, the scenery around me blurring and my hair whipping about behind me.

We urged our horses onward until it seemed they couldn't go much farther, their ragged breaths cutting into the wind whistling in my ears. As we came to a stop near a small stream, I looked around at Hyrule Field, taking a cleansing breath deep into my lungs and releasing it with a sigh.

"She's getting faster." Dad said, looking at Epona. I grinned and nodded. "And she's still young, which is good."

"She's only three. It's not THAT young… well, in horse years."

"True, but it doesn't make that much of a difference…" He froze, like he wasn't supposed to say that. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You aren't going to sell her, are you?" I asked. He gazed at me for a moment. "I know about it. I happened to be passing by when I heard mom tell you to sell her, or at least find a sire 'suitable for her' as she put it."

"I'm doing what I can to change her mind, but she's dead-set. She thinks we need the money, for what I can only imagine the goddesses know."

"…why am I so different from her?" I asked. "She looks at me like I'm a bug that must be squashed, quickly and without hesitation."

"You have more of me than you do of her, I'm afraid." He said that with a grin. "To be honest, I'm grateful. When I found out we had three daughters, I was afraid you'd all be… how should I put this delicately…?"

"Rude? Conceited? Snobby? Pain in the butts?" I offered. He laughed and nodded.

"Precisely!" He mounted his horse, and I followed suit. Judging by the distance, we were about an hour from the Lost Woods if we walked on foot. "And now, we're off!"

Link was on the ground, giggling, his view completely obstructed by tiny bodies that had finally managed to tackle him on his way to visit the Great Deku Tree.

"We finally got you!" A young Kokiri on his chest cried happily. He smiled back and spoke mischievously.

"Don't get used to it!" He said. Changing the subject of his defeat, he said "I've got a plan for all of you." The girl squealed in delight as she was knocked over by a boy with light brown hair.

"What is it?" He asked, his peculiar green hat tilting lopsided on his head. Link shoved him off and sat up, brushing grass out of his chocolate brown hair with his fingers.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be as much fun! Buuut…" He glanced at Mido, who was standing nearby with a glare, and smirked. Instantly, the Kokiri understood.

"What're we gonna do to him this time?" A red-head called Cara on his leg asked happily, her eyes showing off her excitement at the thought of pranking Mido again

"I have ideas, but you must let me build on them first." Link said. "You all know how much he likes Saria?" His voice reached a whisper and everyone leaned in closer.

"Yes!" They said simultaneously. Link grinned.

"And he'd do anything to protect her?"

"You got that right…" A brown-haired boy called Hunter grumbled.

"Well, he already hates my guts, so what if I did something to her… playfully of course, and she'll know what I'm doing. 'Kidnap' her, maybe." He quoted kidnap with his middle and index finger.

"That's brilliant…" A quiet but commanding voice said. Link looked to his right and smirked. A young girl with green hair was standing with her weight on one leg, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hi Saria!" Link exclaimed.

"Mido's gonna be mad…" Hunter said.

"That's the fun of it!" Link cried. "But you do need to know that we can only go so far before he gets too upset…"

"Yeah…" Cara said. Saria smiled evilly.

"So you're just gonna whisk me away to the Forest Temple and let Mido stumble around before showing him the way? or are you planning on letting him follow you?"

"I don't know. I still need to plan it." Link stood up, a mass of ten-year-olds falling to the ground with glee, most of them clutching his red tunic to avoid being overtaken by gravity. He waited for them to let go before walking in the direction of the Deku Tree's grove. Saria, being a Sage and all, followed behind him. The Kokiri quickly busied themselves, doing the various things they did every day.

"Saria?" Link asked when they were out of earshot. She looked up at him, her short hair bobbing with the wind.

"Yeah?"

"What is it exactly you are seeing in your visions?" He asked grimly. "Is it really so bad we must rouse the Great Deku Tree?" She looked at the ground.

"Yes…" She stopped to make sure that nobody was eavesdropping. "It's passed the forest, out near the castle. People everywhere are running from something, and the sound of clashing blades rips through my mind. The Castle Town was in flames. The Princess is kidnapped by a Gerudo King. You've heard the tales of past Heroes on your travels?" Link nodded solemnly.

"So history is going to repeat itself?" He asked. She nodded.

"But something seems… different this time. Something to do with you, but none of my visions help. The goddesses have been silent lately…" Link nodded again, seemingly understanding what she was saying. "That's why I think The Deku Tree can help."

"Hm, okay." They continued walking down the path, Link standing much taller than the young Kokiri girl, as he was seventeen now.

As they entered the grove, the only thing there besides themselves was a massive tree that was maybe about ten feet around. Only Din knows how tall.

"O' Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Lost Woods, awaken." Saria said, magic woven into her voice. Link watched a moment before yelping at a sudden burning on his left hand. He ignored it for the moment.

"Saria, how grand to see you again. And you've brought Link with you, I see." Link smiled at the all-too familiar voice of the tree.

Link, when he was six, lived somewhere in Hyrule. It wasn't at the main palace, but he knew that his father was a knight. His mother, expecting another child, was working as a seamstress for the expecting queen at the castle.

Something dark and evil struck, and both of Link's parents and unborn sibling were killed. His uncle, Bradley, a noble, whisked him to the woods before he was shot. He didn't quite make it to the woods, but Link ran further still.

Hungry and tired, the little Hylian had collapsed at the foot of the Great Deku Tree, who, sensing a destiny linked to the welfare of Hyrule, took him in.

And now here he was, almost eleven years later.

"It's an honor, Great Deku Tree." Link said.

"And to you." He replied in his scratchy voice.

"Great Deku Tree, I need your wisdom and guidance." Saria said. The Great Deku Tree visibly shuddered and sighed.

"I know why it is you are here, Saria. You have seen something in the future." She nodded.

"I have also managed to contact Nabooru and Ruto, and both claim to have had the dream as well. This worries me."

"Something is going to happen, but I'm sorry to say that I cannot facilitate in this matter." He said slowly. Saria nodded. "Link, come here."

Link stepped forward until he was at the base of the massive tree in front of him. A vine moved towards him, but he didn't seem surprised in the least. It wrapped around his left hand, which lit up on contact.

This was new…

"Wha-"

"Link, as I'm sure you've heard from Miss Saria, there is trouble brewing. History will be repeated. You, my child, are one of the Heroes of Legend." Link stared at his hand with awe and sighed.

"The Triforce of Courage resides in you. But something happened during the rebirth of the wielders past. The Goddess' power of Courage was split into a half, the other of which rests in another."

"How is that possible?" Link asked, craning his neck. "It's too powerful. Could it have been the goddesses intention?"

Saria walked up. "No, because I would've known. This is news even to me."

"You must find the other piece of Courage and defeat the coming darkness. I don't know when it will happen, but we'll only have to wait." The vine around Link's wrist slowly receded and he looked at the triangle on the back of his hand.

"Thank you." he said.

… … … …

Okay, before there are questions, Link has brown hair. His tunic is much like the Goron tunic, but a bit fancier. No hat. Sorry hat lovers!

I'm not sure what timeline this could have the potential to be set in, but probably OoT because of the Great Deku Tree and Saria and the Forest Temple.

**Review!**


End file.
